


Good Morning

by blerdxlines



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Language, Morning Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sleep, Unexpected Visitors, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Coco drops in to give you a less than formal wake-up call.
Relationships: Coco (Toriko)/Reader, Coco/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Good Morning

You tossed and turned in bed, the unpredictably strong wind sending your curtains billowing open at your window.  
After a few minutes, the wind subsided and you breathed a sigh of relief.  
You turned onto your back, relaxing into your warm cocoon of darkness before being disturbed by the caw of a nearby bird.  
 _Maybe I should close it...?_ _No matter. Nothing is getting me out of this bed. It'll probably fly away in a few minutes anyway._  
It cawed again, louder this time.  
Stubborn yet, you refused to budge, instead, pulling a pillow over your head.  
Suddenly you heard a caw clear as the day was bright, right outside your window and you huffed, kicking your blankets off.  
"What the _fuck."_ You muttered as you stomped across your room.

Indignation coursing through your veins, you ripped open your curtains, only to be greeted by Kiss with Coco upon his back.  
"Coco?" You squinted, just barely able to make him out.  
"Y/N." Coco smiled. "I wanted to stop by and see if you were home. My apologies, I hope I didn't wake you."  
You glanced over at the alarm clock sitting longingly at your bedside table.  
"It's 6 am, Coco."  
He chuckled. "Ah, I see. Again, my apologies. May I come in?"  
"If it's any consolation." He reached under his cloak, revealing what looked to be a stack of bento boxes tied up in a beautifully patterned cloth. "I brought us breakfast."  
As much as you wanted to maintain your stern scold, your frown chiseled into a smile.  
"Come in."

You sat back in bed, pulling your blanket over you, tucking your legs in as Coco sat at your side.  
"Breakfast in bed, today?" He smiled, setting the boxes on your nightstand.  
"Mhm." You replied, sleep still heavy in your voice.  
"I came all this way to visit you because I discovered a new ingredient I thought you might enjoy."  
"Mhm?" You replied, wholly disinterested, nuzzling your pillow.  
"Yes." He chuckled. "It was difficult to get my hands on as it only grows for one week of the whole year. But--" He glanced over to see you breathing evenly, eyes shut, snoring quietly. "Maybe I should wake you up a bit more."  
He tugged the blanket down your shoulder to which you quietly protested, before pressing his lips against your bare skin.  
"Would you like that?" He kissed into your neck and you crooned. "A quickie before breakfast?" He kissed along your jaw now making you giggle softly. "Just to help wake you up?"

"How quick?" You finally relented, drawing a triumphant smile from him.  
"5 minutes." He replied.  
"Oh?" You smiled, turning onto your back, parting your legs to take him. "Are you out to beat your record?" "I am my greatest competitor, after all." He smiled, tugging your blanket free from your body, his hands smoothing up the backs your bare thighs.

You tilted your head, staring lovingly into his eyes as he kissed down your stomach and atop your mound.

"Even if I lose, you win."

"I like those odds." You chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 10 years late but where is the Toriko fandom at??? Make some noise!!!


End file.
